Sailor Moon: Cosmic Stars
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: a year after the final battle with Galaxia and the Senshi are now starting collage. But even as they do, a New enemy comes from Space to bring a new age of terror to Earth. The Senshi Must power up once again not only to defeat the invaders, but to keep a ancient enemy from returning and Destroying Earth.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I o not own Sailor Moon or any anime. I do own the idea of the Raishantou Pirate Clan._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I will use other characters from other Animes, but who will be my little secret._

Sailor Moon Cosmic Stars

a Fan fiction by CobrawolfMeiji

 **Prologue: a Short History of what happened. Five Big Wars!**

Our Planet Earth has been under attack for many years. It is a Secret War against armies of alien invaders who seek to conquer the world. These forces brought armies of monsters, evil minions, powerful magics and other things to enslave the Earth. These enemies mainly hunted for something, such as life energy, crystal hearts, our dreams or even star seeds as part of their goal in the conquest. These beings were more powerful then any force on Earth, the world's militaries were powerless against them.

But Earth was not without protectors. In the city of Tokyo, Japan, a group of pretty guardians saved the world from many invaders. These warriors are known as the Sailor Senshi! Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn and their leader, Eternal Sailor Moon, along with Tuxedo Mask have defended their home city many times.

The story started in the far past, when an alien civilization known as the Moon Kingdom had spread peace though out the Solar System. Everyone was happy, that was until the Attack of The Dark Kingdom, ruled by the evil Queen Beryl and her demonic mistress, Queen Metallia! The Moon Kingdom was brought to ruin, The Sailor Senshi killed and Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were murdered. In a last act of love, Queen Serenity used the power of the Silver Crystal to seal the Dark Kingdom and send the children of the Moon to the future to be reborn, at the coast of her own life.

While it seemed that Dark Kingdom was gone forever, it was not. Over the many thousands of years, they grew in power, breaking out and setting up a base in Earth's Arctic Region. But they were opposed by their old enemies; The Sailor Senshi reborn!

Sailor Venus was the first one to be reborn, going by the title 'Sailor V'. Minako Aino fought against the first wave of the Dark Kingdom attack, the infamous 'Dark Agency, a branch of the Dark Kingdom it self. Sailor Venus would go on to defeat them and later face off against Dark Kingdom sleeper cells and criminal groups around the world. But Beryl had decided to target Tokyo it self. Two missions were given to the servants of the Dark Kingdom; Find the Silver Crystal and gather life energy to give to Metallia.

But they would face a new challenge to their plans: a Unknown Sailor Senshi known only as _**Sailor Moon!**_

Usagi Tsukino was a normal girl, until the day she met the Mauian known as Luna, who told her that she was one of the defenders of the Earth against the Dark Kingdom. She became Sailor Moon, defender of Love and justice. As her battles continued, she was joined by the other Senshi. Sailor Mercury was the first to join, followed by Sailor Mars. Adding them was the Mysterious Tuxedo Mask.

Victory after victory by the three Senshi struck the Dark Kingdom with dread. Not only were the Senshi slaying their forces, but two of their highest ranking leaders were also gone. Jedite, the first of the Dark Kingdom Generals, failed to destroy the Senshi and was banished for all time. The second general, Nephrite, defected and died at the hands of another general, Zoicite.

Beryl decided to up the stakes by having Zoicite and her Top General, Kutzite, hunt for the seven Rainbow Crystals, which were the pieces of the Silver Crystal it self. The Senshi soon were also looking for the Rainbow Crystals, with a new senshi; Sailor Jupiter. The Four were later joined by Sailor Venus, fresh from her mission in England.

It was at a battle on the famed Starlight Tower that the Senshi found the reincarnation of The heir to The Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity. The person who was the reincarnation was no other then Sailor Moon herself! But the enemy also had an ace up their sleeves, in the form of a brainwashed Tuxedo Mask, who was also the reincarnation of Earth's Prince Endymion.

Soon things ended up in a final showdown between the Senshi and Dark Kingdom, with the Four Senshi being killed while protecting Sailor Moon. Endymion also died at the hands of Beryl, who merged with Metallia to try and destroy Sailor Moon. In the final clash between The Sailor Senshi and Dark Kingdom, Princess Serenity with the spirits of her friends and the power of the Silver Crystal destroyed Beryl and her dark mistress once and for all! But it came at a price as the Senshi lost their memories of the Dark Kingdom War and that they were Sailor Senshi. It was the dying wish of Serenity that they were to return back to their normal lives.

But normal was not on the books.

Two Aliens, Ali and En, came to Earth to take energy to help sustain the _Makaiju_ or 'Doom Tree', which was their own source of life. Taking energy from humans by using Monsters known as 'Cardians', the two aliens tried to keep their 'mother' alive. One attack prompted Luna to use one of her powers, the Mauian Mind Meld to restore Usagi's memory and make her into Sailor Moon once again. Later, Luna re-awoke the other four senshi to help in the new battle. Along with Moonlight Knight (who was in fact Tuxedo Mask), the senshi fought off the Cardians one after the other, until Sailor Moon finally helped the aliens by showing that the Makaiju needed love, not life energy, to live.

After the Aliens left, a new threat came, in the form of the Black Moon Family. The first Black Moon members were Rubeus and the Four Sisters. They were after a little girl, Chibi-Usa who was in fact the daughter of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, who ruled a new kingdom called Crystal Tokyo. The Senshi protected Chibi-Usa from the enemy. Sailor Moon soon purified the Four sisters and after a hard battle to free the other senshi from Rubeus, defeated him.

Then, the Senshi encountered another alien of the same race as Ali and En, Fiore. He had met Mamoru many years ago. Mamoru gave him a rose and Fiore soon decided to try and find a flower for Mamoru, only to find the Xenian Flower, a Youma that destroyed worlds by taking control of week-willed beings and using them to spread it's seeds. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask managed to free him from it's control, showing him that the Rose that Mamoru gave him was give to Mamoru by Usagi. Fiore soon left to continue to find the perfect flower.

Yet the Senshi were not done with their war, as a new Black Moon member, Esmeraude, arrived. Her Mission was to corrupt the Crystal Points that would form Crystal Tokyo. Time an again the senshi would defeat her and her droids. Later, the Senshi and Chibi-Usa went to the future, encountering Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gate. When they arived at Crystal Tokyo, they discovered that the city was in ruins and Neo-Queen Serenity, Usagi's Future self, was encased in crystal after the Black Moon attacked. The Black Moon were originally from Earth, criminals exiled to the Planet Nemesis, where they met with the true Mastermind of the Black Moon attack, Doom Phantom.

Later, Sailor Moon herself was kidnapped by the leader of the Black Moon, Prince Demand, who was in love with Neo-Queen Serenity. Sailor Moon was rescued by Tuxedo Mask. But Doom Phantom had other plans. Kidnapping Chibi-Usa, he brainwashed her and transformed her into Black Lady. She was to use the Evil Black Crystal to destroy Earth. In a final showdown, Prince Demand died while protecting Sailor Moon from Doom Phantom while Black Lady was turned back into Chibi-Usa and with her help, Sailor Moon defeated Doom Phantom.

Then a new enemy came from out of the shadows, a Cult known as the Death Busters, lead by the mad scientist Professor Tomoe. Their goal was to bring Pharaoh 90, a powerful Cosmic Horror, into our world to bring about the Silence. To do that, they needed the power of the Holy Grail, an item of great power. To find it, The Death Busters searched for the Three Talismans of the Moon Kingdom: The Space Sword, The Aqua Mirror and the Garnet Orb. Each of these treasures were hidden inside a pure Heart Crystal. So it was that the first minion of the Death Busters, Kaorinite, was sent to find the Talismans with her Diamons, alien demons from the Tau Ceti System. That was when they ran not only into the Inner Senshi, but Two of the Senshi of The Outer Rim of the Solar System: Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

The Outer senshi had a mission of their own, Find the Talismans to summon the Messiah of Light, the only being that could defeat Pharaoh 90. This often conflicted with the Inner Senshi's goals of defending the people and at times lead to blows among the Guardian Senshi. This war also saw the return of Chibi-Usa, now Sailor Chibi Moon.

To everyone's surprise, two of the Talismans were already among the Senshi. The Space Sword and Aqua Mirror were in the Heart Crystals of Uranus and Neptune, who were also known as Haruka Tendo and Michiru Kaioh. The Third Talisman was also in the hands of the Senshi as Sailor Pluto had the Garnet Orb. The three Talismans soon unleashed their power and summed the Holy Grail, in which the quest ended in a foot race between Sailor Moon and one of the Witches 5, Eudial. Sailor Moon won and became _Super_ Sailor Moon.

Then a new player came in as The Death Busters started gathering Heart Crystals to power the dreaded Daimon Warlord Mistress 9, who was in control of the daughter of Professor Tomoe, Hotaru Tomoe. The Outer senshi were also worried about another more dreaded person, Sailor Saturn, The Destroyer of Worlds. So feared was this Senshi that Queen Serenity sealed her away until the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, which Saturn soon finished off.

This would lead to even more division in the Senshi as the Inner Senshi and Sailor Moon did not want The Outers to kill anyone, namely Hotaru, who was a friend of Chibi-Usa. The Outers vowed they would do anything with in their power to Stop Saturn from appearing. Things soon came to ahead when Chibi-Usa was kidnapped and her Heart Crystal given to Hotaru, who was soon turned into Mistress 9. Defeat seemed to be coming as Mistress 9 soon took the Holy Grail and Pharaoh 90 was entering the world, only for Mistress 9 to be destroyed from the inside...and Saturn awoke! The Senshi of Destruction soon went in to the portal and fought against Pharaoh 90, followed by Sailor Moon, who soon came out of the portal holding a baby Hotaru, while Pharaoh 90 was gone for all time.

A few months later, Two invasions would soon come. The First came from Snow Princess Kaygura, who planned to freeze the Earth. She was defeated by both the Inner and Outer Senshi. But just as the smoke cleared, Chibi-Usa soon started having dreams of a Pegasus. This being was the target of a hunt by a new invasion, The Dead Moon Circus. Thsi first group sent out the hunt for Pegasus were the Amazon Trio (Fish-Eye, Hawk-Eye and Tiger-Eye). It was because of the attacks that Pegasus upgraded the Senshi to Super Sailor Senshi. The Trio would fail to find Pegasus and were soon almost destroyed on orders from the ruler of the Dead Moon: Queen Nehellenia, the sister to the very late Queen Serenity. But Pegasus saved them and gave them Dream Mirrors and a place to stay in Elysium.

Net to go after Pegasus were the Amazoness Quartet: CereCere, JunJun, VesVes and PallaPalla. They soon had a new target: the Golden Mirror. As the Four girls hunted for it, the Senshi soon discovered that Pegasus was in fact the Priest Helios, guardian of dreams. Nehellenia was after the Golden Crystal of Earth to use it to break the cure that trapped her in a mirror and take over the Earth. In the Confrontation with the Dead Moon, Chibi Moon was found to be the one with the Golden Mirror and was soon captured by Nehellenia.

But Soon the tide turned as the Amazoness Quartet, betrayed by Nehellenia, turned on her and helped the Senshi recover the Golden Crystal and Chibi Moon. Nehellenia was soon resealed in the mirror after the Cure was placed back on her.

Later, another Queen, Badiyānu, started kidnapping children to feed their dreams to her Black Dream Hole in a plan to conquer Earth. One of her henchmen, Perueru, turned on her and helped the Senshi in defeating her. But just as they thought peace was back and they would be normal schoolgirls again...Nehellenia returned!

Somehow she had been released from the mirror, cure broken and she was now going after Usagi for Revenge. It was at that time that Sailor Moon was soon powered up and became Eternal Sailor Moon. When Nehellenia kidnapped Mamoru, The senshi followed Sailor Moon to rescue him, only for them to get captured. But Usagi, with her pure heart, freed Mamoru and the others and also sent Nehellenia back to her childhood to start over again.

But the one who released Nehellenia was still out there: Sailor Galaxia

The Golden Queen of The Shadow Galactic Empire (Better known as Shadow Galactica), had been hunting down Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku. Her hunt lead her to Earth, which is deep with in the Uncharted Regions. Also following were the Sailor Starlights, Kakyuu's guardians. Galaxia made her appaance known when she took the star seed of Mamoru, then she sent her elite soldiers: Four Animates, to hunt down for more True Star Seeds, or 'Sailor Crystals' as they are also known by.

The Animates would be defeated time and again by both the Earth Senshi and The Sailor Starlights. They would soon pay the price for failure. Sailor Iron Mouse would be the first Animate to be disposed off by Galaxia, followed by Sailor Aluminum Siren. Sailor Lead Crow would die from being suck into a Black Hole and Tin Nyanko would soon die at the hands of Galaxia.

The Senshi would also gain another ally, the mysterious ChibiChibi, who was in fact the 'Light of Hope' that would save the Galaxy from Galaxia and Chaos, and it was needed. Galaxia would soon take the Star Seed of Kakyuu and then she went on the rampage. She would soon Kill the Guardian Senshi, then turn Uranus and Neptune into her new minions to kill Pluto and Saturn, only for it to be a Trap to try and kill Galaxia. But the Truth soon came to light: Galaxia had no Star Seed, Chaos it self was the one controlling the body of Galaxia to try anf destroy the Light of Hope, Galaxia's own Star Seed which she sent out to save from Chaos. Uranus and Neptune would soon die...leaving the battle to Sailor Moon and The Starlights.

Sailor Moon herself would soon face off against Chaos, who soon transformed the body of Galaxia into a more demonic form. But It was The Light of the Silver Crystal that would be the one to defeat the Dark Goddess, as Usagi used it to light up the Galaxy and Free Galaxia from Chaos, banishing most of it into the hearts of everyone, while the rest fled, weakened and defeated!

With her friends and lover back to life, Peace once again came to Tokyo...but for how long?

A New enemy is coming to Earth, one that seeks to plunder it and bring it to it's knees. This New enemy is just the prologue to the true war, a war against a old enemy long forgotten, one that will come back to finish what it started in the days before the Silver Millennium. This New war will bring death and terror to Earth

Will the Senshi stop it?

 **AN:** Read and Review please.


End file.
